


the first time josh broke a heart

by fiatc



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Underage Kissing, cuteness, just cute boys kissing, mostly fluff lmao, no sexy times, theres sadness, they're older at the end so, this is kinda sad and cute, tw negativity a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiatc/pseuds/fiatc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of first times</p>
            </blockquote>





	the first time josh broke a heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelblur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelblur/gifts).



the first time that tyler saw josh was when he stalked into his fourth grade classroom with a grimace on his face & bruises under his shirt. tyler isn’t sure what caught his eye about josh. maybe it was the sullen disposition. maybe it was the weird outfit. maybe it was the rainbow pin on his shirt, a pattern tyler would never be able to get out of his mind. whatever it was, from that moment on tyler would never forget josh.

the first time tyler touched josh was over that summer. the newly discovered information that josh only lived one street over was precious in tyler’s mind. they were so young then. josh, he loved to skate & he would lazily skate down every road in the neighborhood until he had memorized them all like he memorized his favorite songs (tyler knew most of them. josh had a habit of playing them very loudly at night. the whole neighborhood could hear.) tyler was sitting in the middle of the street reading. josh wasn’t looking. he crashed into tyler with a bang & a fall & a skinned knee. neither of them exchanged words. they were both mortified and tyler was shocked speechless.

the first time they talked was two years later. tyler never stopped watching josh or pretending he didn’t gaze at him with interest in class. josh never seemed to pay any interest in the skinny brunette boy sitting behind him in almost every class. one day josh came into school & his hair wasn’t a beautiful dark brown color anymore. it was pink-purple & it matched the scars on his arms & the color of tyler’s thoughts when he thought about josh. the color seemed to fit josh in a way tyler would never have imagined. it was small & sweet & perfect, and tyler pondered on whether to convey this to the boy in front of him before settling on just complimenting his hair in a totally not creepy, not i-might-be-in-love-with-you way.   
he said, “nice hair. it fits you,” in his quiet, timid voice. josh turned around, slightly suprised.   
“thanks,” he grinned, his eyes squinting happily and his nose scrunching up at the top. “you’re tyler.”  
tyler nodded. he was tyler, or he thought so anyway. 12 year old him wasn’t very clear on if anything was real or if anything mattered. “you’re josh.” he replied, and, it seemed like there was nothing else to say so the two smiled timidly & josh turned around.

the first time josh kissed tyler was when they were 13. josh was at tyler’s house & the two had become somewhat friends. (tyler’s heart still ached when josh smiled or talked or laughed at something he said.) josh was tapping a drum box with his hands and tyler was strumming his new ukelele, when josh leaned over, pressed his lips to tylers. it was less than five seconds before he pulled away, a blush rising on his face & neck.  
tyler had stared as josh returned to the steady slap of the drum with an easy smile plastered on his face.

the first time they held hands was at school, in gym class when they both sat on the risers as the rest of the class played powderpuff football. their breaths clouded the air & tyler’s head was practically burrowed into josh’s chest when josh just sighed & slid his gloved hand into tyler’s. tyler looked down at their hands, & back up at josh, who wasn't even looking at him, a small, shy smile on his face.  
the first time josh cried in front of tyler was at two am in tyler’s room after josh had fled his house & father, for the bruises he’d been collecting over the years finally covered his body & his arm was broken & his eye was blackened & his nose was bleeding fiercely so he just broke down, he couldn’t help it. tyler held him and kissed his head and rocked him as he sobbed. the loud noises made tyler’s heart wrench & he woke up his mom to drive josh to the hospital & waited by joshs side all night.

the first time they fucked was after the graduation party at brendon’s house. streamers decorated the bed & tangled with their sweaty limbs. clothes discarded on the floor, they laid on their backs panting softly, spent, staring at the ceiling. they held their hands up to the light above and laughed like they never had before, laughed like they didn’t believe it all, laughed like they didn’t know how they got such a beautiful boyfriend. that was the first time tyler told josh that he loved him & josh said it back the next day with a huge grin & a face-smashing kiss.

the first time josh cheated on tyler, it was after college graduation & they’d been officially dating for over five years. it was with debby, of course it was, tyler had known they were getting close. josh begged for him back, cried, screamed that it was a drunk mistake and it didn’t mean anything.   
tyler cried and screamed too. he put his feelings into a song, he yelled at a crowd at an open mic night and broke his ukelele from strumming too violently. tyler was broken. he would down shots, one two three four five six, & stare at his shaking hands trying to remember the feeling of being the only one to hold josh, to fuck josh, to live with josh and laugh with josh and have josh to himself. it wouldn’t, couldn’t be the same now that he knew debby had done all of those things too. it couldn’t be special anymore, or he thought.  
eight days after tyler had ended it with josh and ran out of their apartment crying and bruising his knuckles from punching walls, eight days after tyler broke, eight days after tyler was too far gone to even speak, josh called.

the first time josh called, tyler didn’t answer. he figured josh must’ve been drunk and hadn’t taken his number from his phone. the second time tyler felt pulled to the answer call button, but resisted. josh couldn’t want to fix everything after he’d dashed tyler’s emotions for the first time. the third time tyler answered. josh didn’t give him a chance to speak before launching into his speech.

“tyler tyler tyler i want you to know that i love you so so so much and i would never purposefully do something to break you like this and i’ve been crying, all day & usually all night & trying to imagine that you’re in the bed right next to me. i’ll reach over in my sleep to stroke your hair but you’re not there and i’ll wake up & cry myself back to sleep & do you know that i still have the skateboard that i crashed into you with & i look at it every day & do you know i still have the tapes of you singing elvis to me late at night & i play them with the cd player you gave me for my fifteenth birthday & do you know i still care about you so much, &, even though you hate me, i’ll never stop loving you, my boy.” josh was quiet at the end and out of breath and starting to cry and there was the most horrible silence.

the first time tyler spoke to josh (after eight days) he said, “okay.” josh yelled. “what? okay? what? tyler, what,” he sniffed and tyler repeated, “okay. we can try.”

the first time tyler & josh discussed the wedding was the day after josh proposed and tyler said yes. they were thinking black suits with red ties.


End file.
